


Cet homme était son époux

by So_chan07



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Karluk avait atteint l'âge d'homme. Il était grand temps d'avoir des enfants.





	Cet homme était son époux

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kaoru Mori.

Karluk avait atteint l'âge d'homme - il se devait d'honorer son épouse et assurer sa descendance. Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple que cela. Habituellement la femme était la plus jeune dans le couple, et lors du mariage elle avait déjà fleuri, étant ainsi prête à honorer son rôle de future mère.

Amir et Karluk dénotaient au sein de cette tradition. Ils avaient passés tant d'années à vivre ensemble sans réelle relation sexuelle que passer le cap leur paraissait insurmontable. Surtout pour Karluk. Certes ils avaient parfois dormis nus, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient pris leurs bains ensemble, découvrant ainsi le corps de l'autre. Toutefois ce genre de scènes auraient pu avoir lieu entre un frère et une sœur.

Karluk tâcha de mettre de côté cette pensée en approchant de la tente. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer fort et assumer son rôle.

 

* * *

 

 

— Tu ne deviendras pas plus jeune, il faut que vous ayez des enfants et vite !

Sa belle-mère lui avait dit cela d'un ton conciliant, alors qu'elles confectionnaient les pains, dans la chaleur moite dégagée par les fours et la sueur des femmes. Amir avait appris à ne plus prendre les propos de sa belle-famille comme des reproches. Ce n'était là qu'un conseil, et le désir d'une femme de tenir son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

Sa belle-famille avait été des plus conciliantes. Comprenant bien qu'elle ne pouvait coucher avec un époux encore enfant, les femmes lui avaient prodigués de multiples conseils. Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se préparer au grand jour.

Amir y songeait, tandis qu'elle aidait son époux à se déshabiller, à se reposer. Ils ne prononçaient aucun mot, sachant très bien que tout autre chose se jouait sous cette tente. Le tintement des bijoux ponctuaient les gestes d'Amir qui, en épouse docile et aimante, tendaient les plats, remplissait le verre, répondait aux désirs de son époux.

La main sur sa joue la fit sursauter. Caleuse, forte, chaude, elle suivait un tracé invisible qui fit frémir Amir. Elle se rappela combien les mains de Karluk étaient petites à une époque, ne remplissant pratiquement pas sa main. Désormais ses doigts étaient engloutis dans la main de son époux - il avait grandi, il était devenu un homme.

Les bijoux furent détachés de ses oreilles, glissèrent de ses chevilles tandis que Karluk levait la jambe délicatement. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle fit frémir Amir - il la déshabillait, littéralement, voyant les formes souvent effleurées aux bains. Amir sentit alors ce que les femmes nommaient "le feu ardent" : un brasier dans son corps qui semblait la ronger, procurant des frissons alors que les mains de son époux lui ôtaient ses ultimes vêtements. Ses cheveux cascadaient, libres, le long de son dos. Et alors que, mû par un instinct pudique, Amir rassembla ses cheveux pour s'y cacher, Karluk la fixa, sans détourner le regard.

— Tu es magnifique.

Cette simple phrase fit tomber toute crainte, toute appréhension de se donner à un homme plus jeune qu'elle. Cet homme était son époux. Cet homme était Karluk. Ils s'aimaient. Là était le plus important.

Les cheveux d'Amir se répandirent sur les tapis.


End file.
